<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introspection by Mahz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187971">Introspection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz'>Mahz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-Fall, Soft Hannibal, mention of Bottom Hannibal, runaways - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal thinks about his feelings, his emotions, and Will. <br/>But can he bear his heart to his lover.</p><p> </p><p>plot : Hannibal decides to let his last shield down and finally say the words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal stared at Will over his book, as he had done many times before, yet the sight had changed. He didn’t realise it was happening and then it was too late to go back. He had foolishly thought no one would break down his armor, concealing his emotions, locking his heart away. </p><p> </p><p>Will continued his examination of their garden, slowly disappearing in the snow. He was clueless of Hannibal’s introspection. He was a cold beauty, his lips red as a rose in the harsh Norwegian winter. The older man let his finger trail on his teacup. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered how painful it had been to hide his surprise, or was it terror? When he realised exactly what he felt for Will. After that, he became greedy, always seeking Will’s attention. He became reckless, tiptoeing around Jack with the clues about Miriam Lass. . . This had been mandatory. </p><p> </p><p>Jack had control over Will, a father figure for the profiler. A relation of subordination, trust and devotion. Hannibal had boiled inside, jealousy gnawing at him, he needed Will to look at him, only him. He needed Will to give him his full attention. </p><p> </p><p>The younger man sighed and curled up against Hannibal on their couch, frozen hands a delicious burn on Hannibal’s waist as they sneaked under his clothes. He took a few seconds to realise this was real, Will was his now. He smiled softly. He put down his book and put it aside on the coffee table, next to his teacup. </p><p> </p><p>He still felt overwhelmed, years after their fall, every time Will melted onto him. For a while he avoided his touch, too scared he would wake up of such a dream.  And then Will had wanted more, had claimed him. A shiver ran down his spine at the memory. </p><p>Will frowned at him. “Sorry, didn’t meant to make you cold.” Hannibal kissed his forehead and smiled when Will laid even more on him. What a night that had been. Not what he expected, but he had craved it the second Will kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>An exquisite surrender, he thought, as he lost his long fingers in the ocean of curls his husband has.  As if he heard the gears running in Hannibal’s brain the younger man sat up to look at him. “What are you not telling me?” But Hannibal could not answer, would not allow that last shield to break. Not now, not ever. <br/>He buried his face in Will’s hair. Not yet. </p><p> </p><p>No, the sight wasn’t the same. Will wasn’t the same anymore.</p><p>The other man stood still. “Hannibal, I ask, you answer. This is our agreement.” The tone was dry but the hands on his waist left tender touches. Will leaned in, forehead pressed against Hannibal. “Nothing between us. Never again.”</p><p> </p><p>A surrender. That is what Hannibal was so scared to give. A gift too great, too big for himself. But he also realised Will had did just so. He gave his whole self to Hannibal. And what did he got out of this? </p><p> </p><p>He took Will’s hand in his and the ex-profiler understood, because he was in Hannibal’s head now. His Patroclus.</p><p>His throat tightened as he bared his soul “I love you, Will.” </p><p>He couldn’t look at him when saying this yet. It didn’t matter, Will knew, he understood. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for telling me this.”<br/>Hannibal kissed Will’s hand.</p><p>“Am I fulfilling your needs? Are you happy with me Will?” The brunette chuckled softly, his hand leaving Hannibal’s lips to hold his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite a surprise, you asking this.” He leaned in, seeking both the warmth and intimacy with Hannibal. </p><p>“I have no regrets, Hannibal. I don’t need anything but us. Not anymore.” Their kiss felt like an oath, a vow. </p><p> </p><p>No sound but the snow falling outside and the clash of their mouths.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>